Sin-Gularity
by y0suke
Summary: Singularity: (Noun)- the state, fact, quality, or condition of being singular.
1. Chapter 1

**_A sound of something breaking_**

"Huh?! I asked you to bring me a milk box! Not orange juice! You piece of shit!"

 _ **I awake from sleep**_

A harsh kick was thrown at a poor boy, who whimpered at the sudden pain that shot through his now bruised cheek. His fearful eyes jolt up towards the senior student whom is feared by many. Their dyed dirty blonde locks were ruffled in a mess, bloody hues pierce the boy's direction...their foul mood wasn't helping either...

"I-I'm s-sorry! K-Kurosaki!" The boy scrambles to bow down, trembling as he could still feel the wrath of the upperclassman...

 ** _A sound full of unfamiliarity_**

Agitated, the upperclassman clicked her tongue with irritation. Turning to sit back down at her 'throne', her legs crossed as she looked down at the poor boy that quivered at her sight. She knew very well how frightening she was...

"I guess I have no choice...Go! Get out of my sight before I really sent you to hell!" The upperclassman hissed dangerously, agitated by a familiar headache that erupted. 

_**Try to cover my ears but can't go to sleep**_

"Y-YES!" The boy scrambled away, too afraid to deserve another deadly beating.

She lets out a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Tch...First years...don't they have any sense?", The girl mumbled, closing her eyes from the pain that shot through her head. Annoyed, she drank the juice either way...hoping that the headache would soon go away...

" **Banchō...** " A familiar husky voice caught her attention. She glanced at the voice that was given by her righthand man...she could tell something's wrong...

"What is it now? A fight? Does Higashi High want to start off another war again?" The girl sighs, swinging her arm up to cover her red eyes...the light was increasing the pain in her head.

 ** _The pain in my throat gets worse_**

"Lucky for us, there is no fight. The Captain Of the Swim Team wants to talk to you," He says, catching her undivided attention. The girl peaked behind her arm, taking a glance at her right hand man...recognizing his slick blonde hair.

"The Captain?" She mumbled in confusion, interest now peeking through her red hues. She was lost in thought for a moment, wondering why he planned to visit her like that.

"Bring him in." She then ordered, hiding her eyes behind her arm once again...bothered by the light.

 ** _Try to cover it_**

"As you wish." He bowed in one knee with respect before going out and bringing the said man inside the abandon cottage that was located not too far from the school grounds...no one really knew where it came from...some say it used to be another classroom.

"Sheesh! This place smells like rotten corps...!" An oh-so-familiar voice mumbles out loud, as he walked in covering his nose in disgust. He was brought in by the blonde male, one who wouldn't stop fiercely glaring at him, not like it was the first.

"You got a problem, Captain?" She hissed, uncovering her eyes to glare up at him. The male could clearly tell that she was in a foul mood...

He smirked, despite the situation he was in. "You haven't changed a bit since you skipped out of the club."

 _ **I don't have a voice**_

She turned away, frowning at the sudden oh-so-familiar topic. When will he ever learn?

"I wasn't skipping, I quit the swimming club." She clears up, looking back at him with a glare. He sighs, walking closer to her to be face-to-face with his former swimming teammate...even if she looks like a man, she was indeed a beauty. Despite a hairstyle that often mistaken her as a man, the way her fierce yet big red hues clearly show otherwise. Her smooth light caramel skin...a small yet built frame...beautiful.

"Mitsuru...do you really hate swimming?" He asked her, taking hold of her fragile-looking hand, giving it a good squeeze. She frowned, turning away whilst gently taking her hand away from his strong yet gentle hold. She thought about his words...he will never understand...

 _ **Today I hear that sound again**_

"It's not that I hate it...I...N-Never mind! Forget about it! Why are you here anyways?" She turned to look back at him, clearly changing the topic. She had a feeling he was here for something else rather than asking her that same stupid question.

 _ **Tell me if my voice isn't real**_

"Well...I need your help." He starts off looking away from her intense gaze. He was lost in thought...should he tell her? Finding the courage to do so, he looked back at her to see if he could continue. Luckily, her piercing red hues swirled in interest, indicating to move on.

 _ **If I shouldn't have thrown myself away**_

"We are gathering new members to join our swim team, and since you're not going to continue to swim with us, you can help Nao train those new members for the upcoming relay races. So, are you willing to help us?" He finished holding her hands once more, his gentle hues pleading for her to agree.

 _ **What I was supposed to do back then**_

She looked away thinking about it...

"No." She bluntly states.

"Eh?" His form suddenly turned white by her blunt response...although he expected much.

"Mitsuru! Please!"

"Nope, not doing it."

He pouted, frowning slightly until an idea popped in his mind.

"Well, that's just to bad... I was just thinking of buying you all sorts of desserts for you this whole year. But I guess that won't happen," He sighs, walking away until he felt a tug on his uniform. Bulls-eye...!

He smirked with triumph, unknowingly to the red eye female.

"Natsuya...?" He heard her feint voice, it was almost cute.

"Yes~?" He says turning around to face her, her hand still at hold of his uniform.

"W-Will I really get to try those sweets...a shortcake?" She asked, as red hue began to cover her unpale cheeks...

He beamed at the sight, engulfing the female in a tight embrace at how adorable she was acting. 

"Yes you will! You'll try all the sweets you want!"

* * *

"Hello, My name is Tachibana Makoto! It's very nice to meet you!" A boy with brunette hair and surprisingly warm green eyes says, a beaming smile that blinded the delinquent girl...

"Kirishima Natsuya, nice to meet you too, Makoto."

The girl stayed quiet, eyes fiercely glaring at the younger male before her...which made him question at her sudden glare. Seeing this, Natsuya suddenly nudges her hard on the side...he knew very well she was strong enough to maintain the pain. After all, to Mitsuru, that nudge felt as light as a feather. She was starting to regret accepting Natsuya's offer despite the provoking sweets... 

"Kurosaki Mitsuru, nice to meet you." The girl bluntly stated, looking away from the younger student...mostly since he was extremely tall... _not really he was only 1 or 2 cm taller..._

' _Damn...he's hella tall for a first-year...dammit...!'_

"Nice to meet you, _Kirishima_ , _Kurosaki!_ " He respectfully bowed down to them. Mitsuru on the other hand, smirks in pride. She was the type to enjoy those who bow before her...maybe Natsuya's offer wasn't soo bad...?

"So, you would like to see _Haru_?" Makoto began as we walked the next door classroom. Makoto then walked in front of the door, to call out his friend. Inpatient, Natsuya peaked inside to look at this ' _Haru_ ' guy.

Mitsuru scoffed, wanting to look inside as well but couldn't cause of her short height. She wondered who this ' _Haru_ ' guy was, since the Captain seem _sooo_ interested in him...

"What is it Makoto?" Finally getting the chance to see him...all Mitsuru could do was to stand in pure shock...it was a boy with locks of raven like colors and gentle hues that illuminated the ocean's clear reflection...Never once has she seen such lovely hues like his...

"Well, the upperclassmen wanted to..." Makoto trailed off to look over at Natsuya and Mitsuru.

"Hey! You're Nanase Haruka from Iwatobi SC, aren't you? Please join our club!" Natsuya says out of nowhere, catching the blue eye boy. 

Haruka then eyed his friend for an explanation.

"They've been saying this the whole time...!" Makoto panicked, sending his friend an awkward smile. Haruka didn't seem to buy it...

"I'm Kirishima Natsuya. I'm the captain of the school's swim team! We've come to recruit you for our club!" Natsuya says, before nudging the girl next to him.

"Help me out here!" Natsuya whispered at her. She sent him a glare before sighing, she looked back at Haruka and approached him. 

Suddenly, she grasps the collar of his dress shirt, pulling the blue eyed boy closer to her face to show intimidation...

"The name's Kurosaki Mitsuru, brat. I consider you to join our fucking club, or you'll have to suffer some consequences... _Join or else._.. " The **Banchō** hissed at the boy, sending him a glare. Haruka could only stand there with slight fright lingering in his eyes. 

" _K-K-Kurosaki?!_ " Makoto panicked, as he tried to get the upperclassman away from his dear friend. What if she hurts him?!

"Mitsuru! What the hell are you doing?! You're suppose to ask them kindly not use vulgar language!" Natsuya yells, bonking Mitsuru's head hard. She yelps in pain, holding her head as she growls at Natsuya.

"Ow! What the fuck?! I'm a delinquent! What?! Did you expect me to bow down and ask kindly? No! I'm a delinquent! DELINQUENT!" Mitsuru yelled back, irritated. This time, Natsuya really hit her hard...

"That doesn't mean anything!" Natsuya argued back, gripping the female's head, her brown locks tangled up into his fingers. They both stay in a heated glare, growling and pushing each other in irritation.

"Um..." Makoto interrupted, making both of the said duo to stop what they're doing to face the young student. At this point, everyone was staring at the two upperclassmen with awkward expressions. Natsuya quickly fixed his composure and cleared his throat. On the other hand, Mitsuru just clicked her tongue.

"Anyway, are you interested in joining our club? There aren't many first-years who want to join us. We're begging you!" Natsuya continued on. Mitsuru scoffed in irritation.

"What should we do?" Makoto faced his friend, Haruka only seemed to be lost in thought...

Suddenly, a new voice interrupts the group..

"School clubs are just for playing around." A voice says making the group turn to face the newcomer, it was Natsuya's little brother...

Somehow...the boy's comment agitated the **Banchō...**

"Huh? Mind repeating that brat?" Mitsuru says pushing the group aside to come closer to face the new kid. Coming closer, she saw how short the kid was, perhaps around 3cm shorter than her...

"What? I'm right." The kid says, making the **Banchō** irk in annoyance.

"You fucker..." Mitsuru hissed back, grabbing the boy's collar and lifting him up. Despite her intimidating aura, the boy was not faced..

Mitsuru slowly lifted her fist up but a voice stopped her from doing so.

" Mitsuru...release him now," Natsuya demanded, his tone dark yet smooth.. 

The girl scoffed before letting go of the boy's collar in a not so gently way...still glaring at him...

"I'll get you back before you even know it..." She warned him before walking back where Natsuya was. She scoffs when Natsuya sends her a glare of his...but she did nothing of response...

There was a long awkward silence until:

"Well, you two think about joining the club, see ya!" Natsuya declares, suddenly dragging the **Banchō** from her collar. 

" O-OI! WHAT THE FUCK DO THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT! AGGHHH!"

" Eh!? Wai-!" Makoto exclaims trying to stop the two upperclassmen but they quickly left, Natsuya dragging Mitsuru on the floor. He watches as Mitsuru struggles in Natsuya's hold...it was indeed an amusing display of the upperclassmen showed...

"What should we do Haru? They said they don't have any members to recruit..." Makoto mumbled in sadness, tinking about Natsuya's offer...it wouldn't hurt to join...

"Your so trusting, you know.." Haru comments back, heading inside the classroom to meet face to face with Natsuya's little brother; Ikuya Kirishima...

"There is no point in joining..."

* * *

"Natsuya..." Mitsuru calls out to the male, whom walked in front of her.

"Yeah?" Natsuya responds looking back to face the female, he found her frowning face quite adorable if you ask him.

"How can you forget to give them the swimming club handouts when you said so yourself you'll be gathering new members...?" The **Banchō** mumbles in irritation as she tries to catch up with his speed.

"Relax! Everyone makes mistakes!" Natsuya responds whilst looking over from his shoulder, sending his delinquent buddy a close-eye smile.

She continues to frown, giving the male a displeased look...he indeed was too easy going...

As they finally arrived at their destination...but...they seemed to have arrive at the wrong time. 

"Fine, If you're that insistent, then I'll join the swimming club and see if it is just playing around!"

Both of the upperclassmen kept quiet, Natsuya observing his little brother in thought as he said those words. Mitsuru took note of this.

"Ah, sorry!" Natsuya broke from his thoughts and came inside the classroom for both him and the **Banchō** to pass down the handouts.

"All of us here are joining the club, except for Kisumi!" An energetic red-haired boy exclaims from nowhere.

The **Banchō** watched on the sidelines observing Natsuya's little brother, who seemed to gaze away from his brother.

"Here." The red eye female walked in front of the said boy, shoving the handout to his hands.

"Don't give out halfway, little brat." The Banchou teased, earning herself a glare from the boy.

"I know that!" He exclaims angrily looking away with a blush covering his face as he glanced back at the **Banchō,** admiring her beauty.

"Well then, see ya at the

beginning of the golden week at the pool!" Natsuya finally says before once again dragging the girl from her collar. 

"H-HEY! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"


	2. (2) The Team

_**But the real world is**_

 __She breathed in the air...recognizing the smell of chlorine in the water...

She stood by the pool, red hues gazing the gentle waves as she could note the full moon's reflection on the illuminated blue water...

 _ **Different from promises**_

She lets out a sigh before diving herself into the water...the water engulfing her body whole...

 _ **We have to run, we gotta put the pedal to the metal**_

She slowly opens her eyes, looking up as she sees the moon's oddly shape from underneath the water...

She moves slowly to a turn, swimming away...moving her body as if she was a mermaid...

 ** _When we shoot the flare_**

She does smooth turns, swimming upwards and downwards...

Until she couldn't feel like breathing, she would go up to catch a breathe...

 ** _You, don't have a destination_**

"I knew you'll be here..."

 _ **There's no scenery**_

She looked towards the source of voice and saw familiar amber eyes...

 _ **When you're out of breath**_

"Natsuya..." She calls to him, swimming towards his direction of the pool. He sends her a smile, squatting down to see her more clearly...

 _ **You need to you need to**_

They stay there for a moment, lost in each other's eyes...

 _ **It's alright if you stop**_

"Come on...if you stay in the water any longer, you'll catch a cold..." Natsuya outstretches his hand towards her, sending her a smile of his. She snaps from her trance, eyeing his hand slightly...until an idea pops in her head...

 _ **There's no need to run without knowing the reason**_

She took his outstretch hand, but instead of being pulled out of the water...she pulled the male in...

 _"SPLASH"_

"MITSURU...!"

 ** _It's okay to be without a dream_**

 ****Her laugh echoes through the pool area, sending butterflies in the pit of Natsuya's stomach...despite wanting to be angry with her, how could he when she was being like this? It was a rare sight of her to be like this...

 ** _If you've got moments where you're happy for a while_**

"Playing rough eh?" Natsuya smirks, an evil glint in his eyes. The female grins and splashes water onto the male, drenching him more. With this, Natsuya also splashed water on the female...laughter erupted between the two...

 _ **It's okay to stop**_

Somewhere between, they grew tired and decided to both float in the water side to side...admiring the moon's light...

"And I thought you said you hated swimming..." Natsuya says, closing his eyes. He could hear her hum in response...

 _ **Now you won't run without knowing the destination**_

"Hate? That's a strong word..." She tells him, her eyes still focus on the moon...

"Then why did you stop showing up...?"

 _ **It's alright to live without a dream**_

She turned to face him, knowing that he was looking at her. His gentle eyes seemed sad...

"There are some things that mustn't be said..." She stopped, making the boy frown at her hesitation. What did she mean by those words...?

"I don't understand what you mean..." Natsuya tells her, his eyes locking with hers but she soon broke the connection and looked above her...

"It's better this way..."

 _ **All of the breaths that you exhale are in paradise**_

* * *

"Today, we got some new club members! I'm sure the second and third years know already, but there's going to be a practice tournament with Sano Middle School coming up. I'll also announce that we finally got our dear Mitsuru back to the team!" Natsuya announced as he grabbed the girl's shoulder and held them firmly.

The rest of the swimming team cheered happy to have their member back, whom reacted with a flustered look.

"Whatever...it's not like I left for an eternity..." The **Banchō,** mumbled, covering her face with her middle school uniform as it flushes with red hue.

"Well, we're glad you're back with the team," Nao says shooting her one of his famous close-eye smiles. She nodded, blushing even more.

"Now then, these are the new members. Now, go ahead and introduce yourselves." Natsuya says, his voice indicating the first years. The seem to hesitate until one specific red haired male decides to speak up first. 

"S-Shiina Asahi! I'm a first-year!" The energetic red-haired exclaims.

" Hey brat, we already know you're a first-year!" The **Banchō** teased covering her mouth as she snickers, causing some of the older students to chuckle, while Natsuya hits her upside the head.

"Ah, umm...!" The boy named Asahi says blushing, as more chuckles were heard from the second and third years.

" I-I moved here in the spring! I went to SC where I lived, and I also good at butterfly! I plan to become even faster! Nice to meet you!" He bowed down 90-degree angle, claps were heard from his introduction. The **Banchō** pouted, only to smirk to see Natsuya's little brother fidget.

Natsuya gave his little brother a glance, " Ikuya, introduce yourself."

" I'm Kirishima Ikuya, I swim breaststroke." The **Banchō** gave the younger boy an agitated look, questioning his response.

"Huh? Don't tell me you're already giving up half way, you brat?" The **Banchō** smirked, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave the younger boy a half-hearted glance. Ikuya glared at her but his eyes to soften when his older brother hits the girl upside her head once more.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto, I swam backstroke at Iwatobi SC! Nice to meet you!" The brown like haired boy says, bowing in respect. The **Banchō** eyes the boy, before smirking once again.

"Hey, can I have your number?" As she said that, the poor boy blushed in confusion. Once again she was hit upside the head by Natsuya...but this time he hit her quite hard than before...

The seniors chuckled at their **Banchō** who yelled at Natsuya for hitting her so hard...they could see the way their captain pouted..

"I'm Nanase Haruka, I only swim free..." She eyes the male slightly, surprising everyone that she wasn't giving any comment to his introduction.

 _'Haruka...? That's a pretty girly name for a dude like him...hold up...even that 'Makoto' guy too...Did their mothers want girls or what?_

"Well, since all of your strokes are balanced out, you'll enter the medley relay in your year group," Natsuya announced, the younger boys looking at him in shock.

"I will only do solo events, and I only swim free.." Haruka protests, causing everyone to looks at the boy wide eyed. Did he just defy the captain's orders?

"Haruka..." Natsuya calls his gaze slightly darkening.

"Don't call me by my first name..." Haruka mumbled, causing the **Banchō** to glare daggers at the boy.

"What are you mumbling about?" Natsuya starts to walk towards Haruka, "More importantly, as your captain, I can't accept that you're only entering solo events and only swimming free!"

His whole body faces Haruka, "You refuse no matter what?" The boy nods but only to receive a glare back from the Captain.

"Haruka, don't be so full of yourself..." Both of the boys had a glaring session before Natsuya ordered Haruka to compete with him for a race of 50m in freestyle.

As the boys stripped their shorts off, the Banchou quickly began to strip down her male uniform, until she was only wearing her panties and her sports bra that was covered with a bunch of bandages. She smirks as she passed by, the young boys almost passing out as they see their senior. Never in their right minds did they thought that Mitsuruwas a girl...!

 **"** _Kurosaki_ **.**..?! You're a girl?!" Makoto shrieked as he tried to cover his face with Haruka's shirt, blushing. Asahi too shrieked while Ikuya's face was covered in steaming red.

The **Banchō** gave the boys a glance. " Duh! You guys didn't know?"

They shook their head 'no', still in complete shock...

Nao grabbed Mitsuru's shoulder, catching her attention. " What are you planning?"

She looked at him, her eyes glittered with mischief. She didn't respond to his question and shook Nao's hands away from her shoulders to walk behind Natsuya, her hands on her waist.

" Oh Natsu~!" She called out, catching the male off guard as he blushed.

"N-N-Natsu?! M-Mitsuru! I-I told you not to call me-" Natsuya turned around only to be yanked backwards onto the concrete floor. He hissed in pain, what in the world just happened?

" Wha-" he looked up only to see the red eye female standing on his place where he was going to compete with Haruka.

She smirked at him, " Don't worry Captain, let me handle this~" Her gaze then fixed at the younger boy next to her, who stared wide eyed at her. He was indeed shock to know that his senior was actually a girl.

"After all, the only one who can disrespect Captain is me. No one takes away my job." She smirked at Haruka. The boy stands there with an unreadable expression...

"Show me what you got you damn brat!" She stretched, as Haruka's gaze sharpens at her challenge. Seeing her stretch out, he also began to stretch out his body. She was satisfied when she could hear the cracks from her bones.

"Nao, do the call!" She calls out to the grey haired male whom sighs but nonetheless agrees. Natsuya tried to protest but was stopped by the beaming smile of the female, which meant to tell him 'I got this'...

Both Haruka and Mitsuru take their position, anxiously waiting for the whistle...

 _'You can do this...'_

Her heart thumps when the whistle echoes, both diving in at the same time...

Everyone stood there in amazement, recalling how beautiful Mitsuru's swimming style really is...the way her body gracefully moves through the waves of blue water...the way her body engulfs and emerges through...as if...as if she were a fish...

She longed this...she longed it so much...

She misses the feeling of the water running through her whole body, engulfing her whole...

So much has happen...that she almost forgot how the water feels...welcoming...warm...

Mitsuru was in the lead, she has already touched and pushed herself back to the starting line...Haruka was struggling to catch up with her fast pace...

 _'She's fast...!'_

Just as she was in the lead...a familiar sting hits her...as an image flashes before her...

Blood...Blood is everywhere...the wave's of the ocean crash with her cries of agony and plea...

She hesitates...slowing down as she recalls the memory she longed wanted to forget...she felt it...the heavy burden surrounding her body...it became hard for her to swim faster...as if the water itself was preventing her form swimming any further ahead...

 _'I feel...so heavy...'_

Of course, everyone took notice of this...even Haruka...she was seen to struggle through her swim...

Haruka was able to catch up with her due to her hesitation, but nonetheless ended up tying the race...

They both take deep breathes, too tired to speak...

Haruka glances at the female beside him, watching at how her eyes widen in fear...slightly trembling...

 _'Why did she hesitate...?'_

Luckily, she was able to snap from her trance that has taken over her...

"Damn it..,!" She curses under her breath, only to be hit upside the head by the Captain. With that, the tense atmosphere cleared up...

" _Damn_ my ass...! What in the world were you thinking?" Natsuya yelled at the girl, who rubbed her head in pain.

She glances at Haruka who was about to get out of the pool, but her arm quickly stretched out towards him for a handshake. He stopped...

"Well, you're quite fast. Since we tied, you can only swim free but you'll have to participate on the relays. Got that?" She insisted, hand still outstretched to him. Haruka hesitated before slowly bringing up his hand towards the female, halfway through, she took hold of his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Sealing the deal.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time I'll surely win!" She smirked at him. Haruka nodded, alos tightening his hold on her hand...although he kept in mind about earlier...

As they got out of the water, the **Banchō** was handed a towel from Nao. She mumbled a quiet thanks and began to dry herself.

"Mitsuru..." She looks up at the grey haired male, locking gaze with his soft yet stern yellowish green hues...They stood there, lost in each other's eyes until the Captain called for her presence.

"Mitsuru! Come over here!" She slowly walked towards the Captain, as the 1st years were lined up in front of him. She looks back at Nao and flashes him a reassuring smile...he knew very well what it meant...

"Kurosaki Mitsuru, she's in the same year as me. I'm also putting her in charge of you guys with Nao," Natsuya says, taking hold of her, he's always been touchy with her.

She gave him a skeptical look, wiggling off of Natsuya's grasp. " Hold up, since when did I agree to this? Besides I'm not even part of the swim team anymore! Why are you so persistent?!"

The first years started wide eye at her words.

"You're not part of the swim team? " Atsushi asked, his eyes full of curiosity, she was such an amazing swimmer!

" I used to, besides I have more important matters to face," She was about to walk away before Natsuya said the words.

"Well, I guess you won't be getting **_that..."_** The **Banchō** stopped in her tracks...flinching from his words...Nao saw his cue..

" Yeah, what a pity that _Mitsuru_ won't be getting **_that..._** " The **Banchō** speed walks towards them and shook both of their hands, red hues swirling with anticipation. Both Natsuya and Nao smirk in triumph.

 **"IT'S A DEAL!"**

Mitsuru then faced the 1st years, giving them her famous smirk...somehow they tense when she did that/

"Get your panties ready boys! Because training is gonna be hell!"

* * *

" _Mitsuru...?"_

She turned to look at Nao, a sad look notable on her face...although the night was dark, the moon's light really shone brightly upon the two...

"What's up...? I thought you left..." She says to him, turning around to face the sparkling pool that reflected the moon's light...

"How can I when you're like this...it's been a whole 2 months since we last saw you..."

Her gaze drops down when he says that...

"What exactly happened in those 2 months..."

He wasn't asking...he was demanding an answer. She knew very well that she couldn't hide anything from Nao, he could see through deceptions. She chuckles, looking back at Nao who sends her a worried look...he indeed was worried for her...

"Don't worry Nao... _I'm fine_..."

His face scrunches up, eyebrows furrow as he watches her back...her face flashing through his head...

 _"How can I not worry when you're showing me that face...?"_


End file.
